Aftermath of the Skies
by Tsumugi Hitomi
Summary: Epilogue to all my previous Poems starting from Failing Sky, Falling Sky. It was a year after the Decimo's death so who is this child? Why is he sitting on the Decimo's coffin? warning: Brief flash and mention of an OC and OOC-ness are present. Please Read and Review I beg you people and vote the poll in my profile.
1. Poem

**Short Note: I am really sorry for the short stories an since today is the last day of my holidays I will update and post all the rest of the sequels of Failing Sky, Falling Sky and traitorous Elements till the Epilogue today. Please Read and Review them all…**

* * *

_**Epilogue: Aftermath of the skies**_

When the Sky falls, everything has faults.

The cloud covers the world in darkness, leaving it hanging with no happiness.

The storm starts a rampage, unable to suppress the growing rage.

The rain won't stop the cry, flooding the world and won't let it dry.

The lightning growls in despair, howling in pain and destroying the world beyond repair

Poor dimmed Sun, for its brightness has gone and dimmed.

And the mists are ever so mischievous, plans something very devious

All these happened when they fell

Their feelings are broken by pain

For their Sky has gone and fallen

They need an element so bright to release them from the chains of pain, guiding them to the path of light

When that happens, a new Sky is born and they shall rise again

The new Sky and its rain, storm, lightning, cloud, sun and mists will once again

Rise and recreate what has been broken before and continue

What has been halted before the fallen of the older Sky of before…

In order to inherit the will of the Skies…

As for the Sun of the Rainbow its light is growing brighter by rage

Unable to control the rage it threatens to shoot anythi8ng that blocks the way

Running to a quiet place…

The Sun shouted and swore at the Sky

"You Idiot, no-good Sky! I swear when we meet in the afterlife I will create bullet holes within your embrace!"

_**-End-**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello this is the story of the sequel Our Hour was engraved on the Ring. I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your supports, review, follows and favorites. I really appreciate them all and this is the Epilogue poem. The poem, once again has no connection to the story. Please review if you have any questions or comments about the story. All types of comments will be appreciated (no sarcasm included) whether its critics or flames. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am quite aware that there are a few stories or poems that may be a bit similar to this and I just want to say one thing about that issue: I am not copying your story or poem in any ways at all. I am sorry that it is similar because that is how my imagination asks me to write how it is.**

**That is all. Arrividerci…**

**P.S.: Sorry if the chapter is too short… **


	2. Story

**Short Note: This is the finale to everything I have written starting from **Failing Sky, Fallen Sky.** Please Read and Review them all and I thank you for your supports…**

* * *

**[One year after the death of Vongola Decimo]**

Today was one of the days everyone close to Sawada Tsunayoshi dreaded the most, the anniversary of his death (the other was his birthday).

After Decimo's death, Hibari Kyouya had taken on the position of the temporary boss until they can find someone to take the position of Unidecisimo. At first, when reborn had first announced the news, the guardians and all the allied Mafia members except for the Varia, Cavallone, Milliefore and Shimon that were present during a meeting to announce the Decimo's death. Their complaints were just ignored until someone said that the one that should be the temporary boss was Decimo's right hand man. The man that said that suddenly found himself tied to the chair with a whip and two guns, a tonfa and an earth flame coated glove near his throat.

Xanxus proceeded to say to the horrified crowd that he will not accept any other person to be the temporary boss, especially if the person had turned their backs against that 'baby boss'.

Dino glared at the guardians as he said that he won't allow the position to be taken by someone who made his little brother cry every night to his sleep.

Enma shouted with loathing that if anyone else took the position he swore that he will kill them not caring even if that person was Tsuna's Guardians or not.

Byakuran wasn't smiling anymore; instead he also glared at the people attending the meeting that if Gokudera Hayato (the storm guardian and the self-proclaimed right hand man) is appointed as the temporary boss, he will kill their parallel world selves in the worst way ever and bring back their bodies to hang in their mansions.

Reborn had said that he will never give the position to the person who created a reason of his ex-student's death.

Hibari Kyouya had created a heavy and suffocating killing intent as he said, "Before the omnivore had died he asked me to tell you all that he forgives you. But let me make it clear... Even though he forgives you, I will never forgive you." And after that there were no more arguments.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was in his office staring off to space. He and the other guardians will be visiting Decimo's grave in fifteen minutes. Ever since the Decimo's death everyone had went back to live in the mansion. When they entered their own offices, they were all surprised of the lack of paperwork on their desks; Reborn ad later told them in an icy voice that Tsuna had done it for them every time there were stacks of it for them, adding more guilt in their hearts. The sound of an opening door snapped him out of his thoughts; a maid entered the room and said, "Master. It's time." Hayato nodded and said he'll be right there. Memories of Tsuna started to flood into his thoughts, guilt starting to repeat itself, aching his heart like every death anniversary.

The limo was solemn as they rode. The atmosphere was tense. NO one dared to speak, let alone cry. It was too late to repent, nothing could be done now. Although the Sky had been temporarily replaced by the cloud, no one could rule like the Sky ever did. Hibari, as a Vongola, ruled with an iron fist. Only one thing reminds them of Tsuna through Hibari. He had judged just like the Sky, fair and understanding, instead of being deaf on pleads for forgiveness just like how he rule the disciplinary committee before which surprised everyone who had known the Cloud Guardian to be cold and demonic.

When they had arrived at the grave, they reread the familiar plaque again.

'_**BEYOND THIS GATE LIES SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, VONGOLA DECIMO, NEO VONGOLA PRIMO, IL SANTO DEL CIELO. OUR DEAR BOSS, ALLY, LITTLE BROTHER, OLDER BROTHER AND SKY. MAY HE ASCEND TO THE SKIES AND FIND ETERNAL PEACE.'**_

As they ascended the long staircase, they found a child sitting on top of the black coffin, his hood drawn low to hide his bowed face as if in mourning. "YOU! KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS SACRED PLACE?!" Lambo yelled. The child remained silent. He kept his sight on the ground. All 7 guardians lashed out at him in fury, until Reborn fired a blank. They immediately stopped and gave reborn an angry glance. Both Kyouya and Reborn ignored those faces and Kyouya approached the still child. As he wrapped his arms around the kid's skinny body, lifted him up, and the boy yelped. Kyouya instinctively held the boy close to him and took no notice. His tiny childish voice had reminded him of his long lost Sky when he was younger and still happy and innocent.

As he descended the stone staircase with the child in his hands, he said hurriedly, "We shall bring him to the mansion for questioning. Hurry up before I bite you all to death."

* * *

**[Interrogation Room at Vongola Mansion]**

Everyone crowded around Kyouya and the shaking child. The room was bare with only a square table which he sat upon and some wooden chairs. It would have reminded anyone of a tense interrogation room, and a kid no older than 8 could not have handled the pressure, especially the eyes of the men around him. He had his hands clenched and shivering on top of his legs. Kyouya softened when he looked at him and ordered the rest to leave them alone. "He's just a kid, what can he do?" he said, sending them away.

Once they were alone, Kyouya smiled at the boy and said soothingly, "Don't worry, they're gone now." The boy looked left and right and calmed down a little bit. How he reminded Kyouya of Tsuna. "Now, why don't you tell me what were you doing in such a place?"

"I-I don't know..." The boy had answered meekly. Kyouya sighed and told him to relax,

"We're not going to kill you, kid." The boy nodded, but still remained tense.

"How old are you?"

"8."

"Where do you live?"

"I... Don't remember..."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know..."

"Where do you live?"

"I... I... can't remember... I'm sorry… Onii-san..."

"You can't remember anything apart from your age?"

The boy shook his head and apologized once again.

"What's your name, then?"

The boy lifted up his head and as the black hood slips off his hair, Kyouya held in his shock but still couldn't stop his eyes to widen. He had his Sky's innocent look n his eyes, a mix of Tsuna's face and Primo's. His eyes are heterochromatic; one of them was Sky blue like Primo's and the other the Sky's color, a soft chocolate brown. His hair was also a mix of Decimo's brunette hair and Primo's golden blond hair

"My name is Ieyatsu, and I can't remember anything else."

_**-The End-**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that's the end of all the sequels. Some of you will be probably very pissed at me for the cliffhanger. Once again I thank you all for your supports, review, favorites and follows to this story. I am very happy when I received an e-mail about those who favorite, followed or reviewed. After this story, I will probably disappear for a long time but fear not! I shall keep on writing stories and post them on this site! Please review if you have any questions or comments about the story. All types of comments will be appreciated (no sarcasm included) whether its critics or flames. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am quite aware that there are a few stories or poems that may be a bit similar to this and I just want to say one thing about that issue: I am not copying your story or poem in any ways at all. I am sorry that it is similar because that is how my imagination asks me to write how it is.**

**That is all. Arrividerci…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any ways except for this story idea and i am very sorry for not putting the disclaimer in the previous chapters**


	3. Notice

Okay people, I set up a poll in my profile regarding the decision of me making the sequel of: The Aftermath of the Skies. Please vote it because your votes will really help my decision. If you have an idea about how the plot should be, please feel free to PM me or leave a review and if I decided to make a sequel, I will be crediting you if I used any of your plot ideas. I won't upload anything for a long time since I have school and would probably busy because my exams are near. I will keep writing stories during those times though. Once again please vote the poll on my profile. The reason why I put a poll of making a sequel or not is because:

- I have seen the reviews you all left for me

- I know that some of you are pissed at me for the cliffhanger

- I know some of you are curious who Ieyatsu is and you want to know who the hell he is.

And most of all,

- I feel that all the reviews , favorites and follows to my Failing Sky, Falling Sky, Traitorous Elements, Our Hour was Engraved on the Ring and The Aftermath of the Skies would go to waste if I ended it like that.

Don't be happy yet though, I still haven't decided to write the sequel or not so for now just pray for those who would like to read the sequel. I hope you wouldn't mind if I decided that Ieyatsu's Guardians should be OCs.

So for now just vote and pray my dear readers.

Arrividerci…


End file.
